Final de la copa del mundo 2010
by Become one with me
Summary: Antonio Fernández Carriedo estaba a punto de conseguir, por primera vez en su historia, alzarse como campeón del mundo de fútbol...Y al otro lado de la pantalla, varios corazones se detuvieron.


Este fan fic naciò de la euforia posterior a la victoria de España en la copa del mundo. cuando todo el mundo festejaba por las calles...a mi no se me ocurriò otra cosa que correr al telèfono y llamar apresuradamente a mi España para felicitarle por el partido...y acto seguido, escribir un post para mi foro de hetalia XDDD Asi que este fic esta dedicado a ...ENRI! espero que te guste! 3

y por supuesto, tambien esta dedicado a mi increiblemente awesome marido prusiano, sin el cual, esto nunca habria sido posible

Se trata de un pequeño oneshot de ambiente familiar ^_^

***ADVERTENCIAS***

En este fic aparecen alusiones a la pareja prusiaXbelarus, asi que si no te gusta especialmente la pareja, es probable que no lo disfrutes tanto.

Esta escena es parte de un rol, editado posteriormente, con mi querido prusiano.

En nuestro rol, despuès de una larga relaciòn de odio y pasión irrefrenable, Natasha y Gilbert mantienen relaciones sexuales, por las cuales ella se queda embarazada. Gilbert decide hacerse cargo de sus actos, y comienza a vivir con Natasha, formando una pareja estable. Tras muchos problemas sociales, que rechazaban su uniòn, ellos se enamoran y deciden tener al bebé, formando asi un hogar feliz, como el que ellos no tuvieron. A la hora del parto, se dan cuenta de que no se trataba de un bebé, sino de dos, por lo que Natasha da a luz a una pareja de mellizos, Berit y Ratko.

Berit Beillschmideskaya: Su nombre procede del alemàn, y significa " La Gloriosa". Es una niña, con toda la belleza de su madre, el cabello rubio y los ojos rojos de su padre. tiene una personalidad que recuerda en muchas ocasiones a la de Gilbert. Como èl, cree en su supremacía sobre el resto del mundo, tiene una voluntad muy fuerte, y es muy bélica, aunque en muchas ocasiones necesita de la ayuda de su hermano para salir adelante. Es ahijada de Francis Bonnefoy, a quien acosa permanentemente. Esta locamente enamorada de èl, un rasgo que recuerda demasiado a su madre. Le gustan las armas de fuego y los pollos. Suele meterse en líos casi de forma continuada, asi que pasa gran parte de su tiempo libre siendo castigada por su padre. Representa al paìs de Serbia.

Ratko Beillschmidesky: Su nombre también procede del alemán, y significa "El Guerrero". Gilbert esta bastante orgulloso de su hijo, porque le recuerda a su hermano West, cuando este era pequeño. Como su hermana melliza, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos rojos. Es un niño superdotado intelectualmente, que disfruta entre libros mas que entre armas, y se denota por su forma de hablar su madurez, a la altura de muchos adultos. Ama la cultura y las armas blancas, algo que heredò de su madre, a quien se siente muy apegado. A diferencia de su hermana, es un niño muy calmado, serio y sobrio, que no habla mas de lo justo, pero siempre con gran elocuencia. Desconíia de los adultos con dobles intenciones, y recela especialmente de su tìo Rusia. Protegeria a su hermana ante cualquier peligro, aunque eso significase su propio dolor. Esto, claro, nunca se lo confesarìa a ella. Ve a Francis como un pervertido que acecha a Berit, en lugar de la situacion contraria, que es la real.  
Siempre obedece las normas, estè o no de acuerdo con ellas. Es ahijado de Antonio Fernàndez Carriedo, y siente una gran admiración por él. Representa al paìs de Montenegro.

En este fic, Natasha y Gilbert viven juntos, con sus dos hijos, y estos tienen unos 5 años de edad, aproximadamente

Lamento haberme extendido tanto con las advertencias T^T. Por supuesto, Hetalia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Berit y Ratko son una creación original mia.

creo que no me dejo nada màs por aclarar. Disfruten ^/^

* * *

Por un momento, al ver como el balón tocaba la red, a Natasha Arlovskaya se le paró el corazón y se olvidó completamente respirar.

-Ha marcado- susurró, casi sin dar crédito, en el momento en que su corazón volvía a latir con muchísima fuerza, atropelladamente, como si se hallase en medio de una maratón. Inconscientemente, buscó a tientas la mano de Gilbert, sin mirarle, y aunque él tampoco la miró, se la agarró con fuerza. El prusiano tenía las manos sudorosas, la respiración alterada y no había parado de increpar a la pantalla de televisión, como si esperase, que, al otro lado, Antonio pudiera oírle, durante todo el partido. Él también estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Ha marcado, ha marcado!-gritó Berit, poniéndose en pie de un salto, agitando en alto los brazos, riendo a carcajadas, celebrando la victoria.

-Aun quedan 2 minutos- Intervino fríamente Ratko, aun sentado en el suelo ante la televisión. Todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba en completa tensión, incluso su corto cabello rubio estaba erizado, y sudaba copiosamente, aunque su gesto facial no hubiese cambiado. Entre sus manitas, abrigando su cuerpo, una enorme bandera española caía haciendo ondas. El escudo estaba sobre el corazón del pequeño. Después de todo...Antonio era su padrino.

Berit volvió a sentarse en el sofá, junto a su madre, hecha un ovillo, meciéndose delante y detrás.

- Minuto y medio...-Advirtieron desde la pantalla.

Una gota de sudor se les resbaló por la frente al unísono a Ratko y Gilbert

-...Medio minuto...

Natasha sentía una fuerte presión y se llevó una mano hacia el pecho. Se le estaba dificultando la respiración. Toño lo merecía tanto...la mano de Gilbert estrechó fuertemente la suya, para infundirle ánimos.

-¡...Han añadido dos minutos!

-¡NO!-Gritaron a coro los dos pequeños. Ratko lanzó un fuerte puñetazo contra el suelo, sin apartar la vista de la televisión. Sus nudillos, que encerraban dentro de su manita la bandera de su padrino, estaban blancos.

-Venga...-Siseó entre dientes Gilbert. La vena de su cuello estaba hinchada y palpitaba con mucha fuerza. Esta vez, fue Natasha la que estrecho su mano.- Demuestra de una maldita vez que tan genial puedes llegar a ser…

...

...

-¡...FINAL DEL PARTIDO!- Pitó el árbitro, y retransmitieron los comentaristas deportivos.

-¡HA GANADO!- gritó eufórico Ratko, poniéndose en pie de un salto, haciendo ondear la bandera alegremente, estallando en carcajadas. Tras él, Berit bajó al suelo, estrechando con fuerza a su hermano y coreando el himno, que era emitido por la televisión.

Con unaenormemente feliz sonrisa en los labios, Natasha se cubrió el rostro, rompiendo a llorar, poniéndose ella también en pie, aplaudiéndole orgullosa. Ella no había participado en el mundial. Tampoco su hermano, ni su esposo. Sus hijos aun eran pequeños...y estaba tan orgullosa de Antonio...

-¡VIVA LA PADRE QUE TE PARIÓ, ANTONIO!- gritó Gilbert, totalmente fuera de sí, hasta el punto de elogiar a alguien que no era él mismo. Se tiró al suelo, abrazando a sus hijos, presa de la felicidad, al ver ganar a su amigo, y, cuando se puso de nuevo en pie, estrechó Natasha por la cintura, para besarla apasionada y jubilosamente, ella le correspondió con creces, y Gilbert la hizo volar en redondo, para abrazarla nuevamente.  
Aquello había que celebrarlo solo como el bad trío podía hacerlo.


End file.
